Zim vs Miz
by InvaderMiz75
Summary: Zim has to face his older brother and it won't be too easy. NO FLAMES PLEASE. I do accept constructive critsism.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own IZ or any of the characters, blah blah bladdy blah.

[Zim] AGGGHHHHHH!!!

 Zim screams, running down the street being chased closely by Dib who has finally discovered the water gun.

[Dib] STAND STILL & I'LL MAKE YOUR DESTRUCTION QUICK & PAINFUL, ZIM!!!

The two run around town from 9:00 pm-2:00 am when finally they see a 'meteor' fall to the Earth only 125 meters away. Dib & Zim go check it out.

A\N: WOW! They're actually cooperating!

They see nothing accept a large crater & a small, deep hole in the middle. They can't see the bottom of the hole. Zim picks up a small red crystal shard thingy.

[Zim] GIR! Come over here & get an analysis on this

[GIR] :GIR goes in 'red' mode: Yes my Master!

A\N: AHHHHH!!! I'm obsessed with exclamation marks! AHHH, I did it again!

Dib gets another shard thingy because he wants to find out what it is first. 

[Zim's computer] This crystal was found on the Ruined Temples of the Planet of Broken Glass, it was believed to have unimaginable powers, it was then stored at the Irken museum. 6 months ago, it was stolen. The last time it was seen, it had increased in size by 110% with what the witness described as an Irken Invader inside it. It is predicted to be somewhere with sectors 146.873-163.075. 

Zim's computer continues to say boring stuff about the crystal until Zim falls asleep.

GIR walks in the computer room. 

[GIR] Oooooooooo, shiny.

He grabs the crystal out of the analyzer & eats it. His head explodes & wakes up Zim.

Meanwhile, Dib is doing experiments on it trying to find it's origin. All attempts fail.

[Gaz] You've been in here all day. Not that I'm worried or anything, but what have you been doing down here?

[Dib] Nothing. I just think that the Earth is now in more danger than it was when Zim got here.

[Gaz] The Earth wasn't in any danger when he got here, but your sanity was.

[Dib] :sigh:

[some secret government guy] Sir, security has been breached.

[some other secret government guy] What? How is that possible. The only ones with that kind of technology were the ancients on POBG(Planet of Broken Glass), but we wiped them out!

A Door behind them blows open & alarm starts sounding.

An invader with Blood Red eyes with a Red glowing thing on his forehead stands before them.

[SGG#1] :gasp: I thought we killed you, Miz.

[Invader Miz] Oh, you mean this? :Rolls up sleeve & shows a blue scare on his shoulder: That was only a scratch. That was only a scratch. You fools tried to kill me, you can't kill me while I have Fuequin crystal.

:A dark ball surrounds Miz, white, glowing gas kinda stuff flows out of the SGG's mouths and go straight toward Miz, turning black whenever it touched the ball. The government guys faint, their skin turns white as snow.:


	2. GIR needs tacos

Sorry for taking so long on this very long chapter.

[TV News reporter] A few hours ago, these 2 bodies were found in an alley between Crazy Tacos & Dr. Im Plain Insane's Psychiatrist Office. ::GIR mindlessly walks up to Crazy Taco in the background:: And in other news, local large-headed paranormal enthusiast , Gib…

[Dib] It's Dib!!! ::He shouts from seemingly out of nowhere::

[TV News Guy] Whatever, claims Bigfoot lives in his garage…

[Zim] So that's what happened to my Bear experiment. ::He says while turning off his TV::

Gir comes running through the door with about 5 bags of tacos & burritos, forgetting to close the door.

[Zim] How many times have I told you. CLOSE THE DOOR!!! SOMEONE MIGHT SEE US!!!

[GIR] Okey Dokey! :: Makes sicky noises while eating::

Zim getting ready to puke, runs down to the lab to do some more research. The second he gets down there he receives a transmission.

[Miz] Hello Zim. Long time no see, huh?

[Zim] Miz? I thought you got killed during the humans' attack on The Planet of Broken Glass!

[Miz] You wish. Once The Tallest found out you were still alive, they hired me to kill you for 10,000 moneys.

[Zim] What do you mean, kill me?!?!

[Miz] Oh, you mean you still haven't figured it out! The Tallest never liked you, this is not an actual mission, it's banishment, & that, would you actually call that a SIR unit?!?! It's brain is made up of a ball, a rubber band, a penny, & a paper clip!!! Your so stupid little brother!!! I can't believe I'm even related to you! That is 1 of the 2 reasons I can't become a Tallest! The second reason is because I am an inch below required height, AN INCH!!!

[Zim] You mean… my entire mission was a fake. All those years of training, has been a complete waste. Wait a minute, why am I listening to you! You're famous for lying!

[Miz] Fine, whatever. But you better watch your back, ZIM!!!

[computer] Transmission Ended.

[Zim thinking] That stupid Miz! He can make up the most convincing stories.

Zim quietly laughs to himself, but the thought is stuck with him all day and it starts to get to him. He stays in the labratory all day, experimenting with the shards.

[GIR] I want more tacos.

[Zim]  Go away. I'm very busy.

[GIR] But I neeed my tacos! I need them or I'll explode. I do that sometimes.

Zim sits there for a second staring. Then gets up, puts on his disguise, goes out and buys tacos with counterfeit money he made.

A/N: Arrest Him!!!

At Crazy Taco the only person there, is Dib.

[Dib] What are you doing here? You can't eat human food!

[Zim] It's for my dog.

Gir, sitting outside, is waving like crazy!

[Dib] Oooooooook. Why would an alien have a dog?

[Zim] I'm not an alien, stinkbeast!!! I'm a normal human.

[Dib] Stop calling me a 'stinkbeast'!!! ::pokes Zim in eye with steaming hot pizza::

A/N: wait, isn't Crazy Taco a Mexican restraunt

[Zim] AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::windows shatter::

[cashier] Hey, yur payin' for those!!!

[Gaz(who came from seemingly nowhere)] THAT IS MY PIZZA, DIB!!! FROM THIS DAY, TO THE END OF THE DAY, VENGENCE WILL BE MINE, FOR YOU WILL NOT KNOW THE MEANING OF PEACE, FOR I SHALL REIGN MISERY ON YOUR PIZZA STEALING HEAD!!!!!

Dib stares, then runs off screaming, closely followed by Gaz. Zim falls down laughing.

[GIR] Where are my tacos! I nee… ::GIR stiffens & goes to 'red' mode:: Self Destruct sequence activated.

[Zim] AHHHH!!! ::runs behind counter & hides::

GIR's head explodes.

A/N: Lousy way to end a chapter, huh.


End file.
